G4l
by Purpl3Mania
Summary: Amy Rose has all she wanted in life. Sonic as her boyfriend, her awesome friends, and she's even found her brother and her sister! But that all changes when a mysterious man gets a hold of her... YES! I'M BACK!
1. Intro

Sonic The Hedgehog was running to Critic' s Fashion to meet his girlfriend, Amy Rose. She had recently turned 16 and ditched the red dress we all know and hate. She wore a short but not TOO short white dress with her same red boots but with a jean leg warmer. ( For more info on how this outfit looks,go to and type in sonamy hanging by a moment it should be by elessthehedgecat) Sonic entered the shop and smirked when he found who he was looking for. "Hey beautiful," he said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. "Hey," she said as she turned around in his arms and lightly gave him a peck on his lips. "How's your day been so far?" she asked him. "Oh, the usual, took a run, ate a chillidog, thought of you.." he said as he gazed into her jade green eyes. He move in for the kill, but was interrupted. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my cocky blue friend." Knuckles said. He smirked when he saw the position Sonic and Amy were in. "Looks like you two are gettin serious!" "Shut up knuckles, at least Sonic and I aren't afraid to do this in public." Amy said. Knuckles blushed, "Whatever" he said. "Sonic, my shift is over can you take me home?" Amy asked. "Sure Ames" Sonic said. He picked her up bridal-style and sped off toward the sonic team's house.


	2. Just a normal day at the mansion

Sonic and Amy reached the Sonic Team's house. "Thanks Sonic, HELLO? IS ANYONE HOME?"Amy yelled. "Geez Amy calm down!" Eless replied. "Hey sis!" Amy said. Eless the hedgecat was a pink hedgehog mixed with cat. She has waist length hair along with Amy (did i mention Amy grew out her hair? heh heh... WELL SHE DID!), she wore a black v-neck shirt with blue jeans and cut black gloves. She also has a ring around her tail. "Hey, how was your day?" She asked while giving her sister a hug. "It was alright surprisingly!" Amy replied. "But i'm kinda tired so i might go take a nap." Amy said. "Not before giving me a hug you won't!" Mark the hedgehog said. "Hey Mark!" Amy screamed running over to him and giving him a hug. "Hey lil sis!" he said accepting it. Mark was a dark purple hedgehog with jade green eyes like his sister. He had 3 long quills like Sonic does. He was wearing a gray Aeropostale shirt with khaki shorts and gray Adidas. "What's up Sonic, good to see ya bro!" Mark said giving Sonic a manly hug. "Oh same old same old.." Sonic replied smirking. "Well, if you guys will excuse me.." Amy said going upstairs. "Alright Ames see ya later!" Sonic said. "Good afternoon!" Eless said smiling. "Adios!" Mark said. Sonic went into the living room and started scanning the tv for shows. "Hey you guys You don't mess with the Zohan is on!" he yelled "Awesome! I'll make the popcorn and bring the drinks." Mark yelled. "Eless, are you gonna join us?" Sonic asked. "Nah, i'm gonna go mess with Pizu." she replied. "Alright, suit yourself.." Mark said as he came into the living room with the snacks and drinks. Sonic started the movie. Halfway into the movie, the guys were both cracking up when Eless came back smirking. "Teach him to tell me i'm fat.." she said triumphantly. Sonic and Mark both told her to shush. Eless sighed,"Guys." She said, but she joined them. Soon, Amy came downstairs. "Ooh! You Don't Mess With The Zohan!" "SSSSHHHH!" The guys yelled again. "oops, sorry" She whispered but they didn't hear her. She plopped down next to her sister. "How long have they been watching this?" She whispered "I think for an hour, i was messing with Pizu." Eless replied. "Oh." Soon Knuckles came in and saw what they were watching. Him being a guy knew not to say anything, so he just walked in the living room and sat down in a chair and watched along. Soon though, the movie ended with all the guys cheering and the girls just lounging. "WOO that was a good movie! They shouted "Yea yea, it wasn't _that_ good." Amy said. But the guys didn't hear her, for they were consumed with yet another temptation... "TRANSFORMERS!" They shouted. "Oh gosh, maybe we should leave..." Amy said. "Ok" Eless agreed. "Maybe we could watch invader zim if it's on." Eless suggested. "Ok, sure!"Amy said. So they went to the family room and watched Invader Zim, the Germs episode, and soon they were laughing as much as the guys were.

Disclaimer: Sorry this was such a short chapter... didn't feel like writing 2 day, but i'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"AMY! AMY WHERE ARE YOU?" Sonic screamed. A faint voice was heard.

"I'm in my room." Sonic rushed up to Amy's room.

"Hey." He said. She looked over and smiled at him. He continued.

"Look, i'm sorry for ditching you for a movie." He said and his ears dropped a little.

"It's alright, I was having fun watching Invader Zim." she replied. He walked over to her bed where she was sitting and sat behind her. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. She giggled.

"Sonikku, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm making up for the time I missed with you." he replied. Amy smiled. After 5 minutes she finally told him to stop.

"Sonic stop, you're gonna give me a hickey!" She laughed. He laughed and released his grip on her neck.

"Whaddaya say Ames, do you forgive me?"

" OF COURSE I DO!" He laughed. 'that's my Ames' he said in his mind.

Disclaimer: Sorry, this sucked, i know, i just don't feel like writing this particular story..


	4. Author's Note

this story has been discontinued. sorry, lost intrest.


	5. The mystery begins

**ME: ok, you guys got me! I'm gonna continue with the story! here it is and sorry 4 the wait.**

Amy was walking down the city the next morning. Sonic went to go shoot another scene for Sonic Colors, and she didn't want to be bored in the house, so she left. Well, she shouldn't of done that.

"... use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.." she sang. Suddenly, a mysterious hand shot from behind and brought her into an alleyway.

"You really could use a wish right now when i'm done with you!" the mysterious voice said.

"HELP SONIC!" Amy screamed.

(_Meanwhile, with Sonic)_

"Alright, that was great Sonic, the fans are gonna love this game!" The director yelled. Sonic grinned. "Alright, that's a wrap! See you guys tommorrow and don't be late!" Sonic rushed out, eager to see his girlfriend. He burst threw the door. "AMY I'M HOME, AGAIN" he yelled, expecting to hear a giggle or see his girlfriend run towards him. Instead, he got nothing. "Amy?" he asked again. He spotted a note on the table. It said:

_Dear Sonic,_

_Don't worry, I just went out for a walk. I'll be back soon, _

_Amy_

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess i'll just have to wait until she comes home." he said to himself.

(Back with Amy)

"Who are you, and what are you going to do to me?" she asked

"That, my dear, is something only I know." he said as he lent over to kiss her neck. Amy screamed, GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!" she said as she slapped him. "When I tell Sonic, just wait to see what he does to you!" she yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear, if you tell your boyfriend, I'll kill him and you." He said evily.

Amy backed up a little bit. "No, you wouldn't dare!"she said.

"Oh but I would." With that, he kissed her neck again and Amy bit her lip to stop crying.

"Sonic.."


	6. What now?

"Ugh, where is Amy?" Sonic yelled. He looked at the time: 11:00 p.m. 'I hope she's ok.. I'm gonna look for her' he ran out into the cold night, and there she was, walking towards him with her head down.

"Amy! There you are!" Sonic yelled. He ran and gave her a tight hug. "I thought you were in trouble.." he said. Amy weakly smiled, but Sonic could tell she wasn't happy.

"What's wrong Ames?" he asked. She looked up and mustered the best smile she could. "Nothing!" she said. He smiled back down at her.

'I wish I could tell you..' she thought

(**Flashback) **

**The mysterious man finally let a crying Amy go. "Remember love, one word, and you're precious little boyfriend is a goner, and so will you." he said with evil sweetness. Amy let a final tear come out as she nodded and left his house. **

"Come on, let's go home, you must be hungry." Sonic said as he picked her up and sped her to the house. They reached their house and Sonic ordered some pizza for the two. While they were waiting, Sonic went over to the couch where Amy was sitting and sat down next to her. "You wanna tell me why you took so long?" he asked. Amy looked at him, his eyes sparkled with sincerity and love. She was just about to reveal what happened when she saw a shadow in the window past Sonic. It was the same man that threatened Amy. He looked at her and held a sharp object that she identified as a knife. She winced, then looked back at Sonic who was looking at her with worry. "It was nothing, I was just hanging out with Rouge." she lied. "Oh." he said. You could see all his worry left his eyes as he leaned over to kiss her lips. He closed his eyes, so he couldn't see that Amy's were open. Soon, the pizza arrived and the two ate while watching Spongebob. Finally, the couple went to bed and Sonic soon fell asleep. Amy, however, was very worried about what to do about her situation. She scooted over to Sonic and buried her head in his chest. He felt her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around Amy. Soon, she felt safe and slowly went to sleep.

**Disclaimer: how was that? Poor Amy, she doesn't know what to do..**

**Sonic: I'ma beat his ass! **

**Me: Calm down Sonic, it's just a story! Oh, gosh..  
**


	7. A little comfort

The next morning Amy woke up before Sonic and went to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

"Maybe sausage and eggs.." she said while she gathered the ingredients. She finished making everything and was eating when she saw a note on the table. It said

_**Meet me at the same place we were yesterday. Remember, if you don't, it's 'off with your heads' : )**_

Amy shivered and put her breakfast away. A tear slipped out of her eye before she wrote a note down for Sonic and left the room.

**(A/N: I don't feel like writing right now, so i'ma just skip forward in the story k? Thankers!)**

It was 7:00 p.m and Sonic was on the couch, bored, and waiting for Amy. 'Why does she keep leaving like this? Did I do something wrong or something?' **(Another A/N: 2 weeks have past ever since Amy's incident occurred. K?**) Just then, she walked through the door. She looked exhausted and depressed. **(Yet another A/N: i'm sorry for the constant a/ns. This is just to let you know that Amy and the man didn't have... boombadaboomboom. He just keeps feeling on her and she feels really violated.)** Sonic got up and walked over to Amy and gave her a little hug. "You ok Ames? You haven't been acting like yourself for a while." he said. Amy couldn't stand not telling him but she saw the man again in the window. Just then an idea came in her head. "Yea i'm ok, I think i'm just getting a cold... Hey! You wanna play Scrabble?" she asked. He smiled a bit. "If it'll make you happy, then yea." So they walked over to the family recreational room and got the scrabble set. Sonic decided Amy could go first since he really didn't want to play in the first place. "We're gonna play it a little differently alright? Instead of it being 7 letters, it can be unlimited. I really hate coming up with short words." she said. Sonic just nodded. Here's what Amy put down:

SONIC-THERES-SOMETHING-I-HAVE-TO-TELL-YOU-BUT-YOU-CANT-SAY-ANYTHING-ABOUT-IT she spelled. Sonic looked at her quizzically before spelling something out.

WHAT-IS-IT-AMES. he spelled

U-REMEMBER-THE-DAY-I-CAME-HOME-AT-LIKE-11-AND-U-WERE-OUT-LOOKIN-FOR-ME? she spelled

YEA

WELL-THE-REASON-I-WAS-SO-LATE-WAS-BECAUSE-I-WAS-WALKING-AND-THIS-MAN-JUST-CAME-OUT-OF-NOWHERE-AND-STARTED-HARASSING-ME-. I-SLAPPED-HIM-AND-TOLD-HIM-I-COULDNT-WAIT-TO-SEE-WHAT-U-WOULD-DO-TO-HIM-WHEN-I-TOLD-U-WHAT-HAPPENED-AND-HE-SAID-IF-I-TOLD-U-ABOUT-HIM,-HE'D-KILL-U-AND-THEN-ME. she spelled. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she tried her best to hold them back. She didn't want the man to get any ideas.

Sonic replied: AMES-WHY-DIDN'T-YOU-TELL-ME-YOU-KNOW-I-CAN-BEAT-HIS-ASS.

She smiled a little bit and said "Wow Sonic I didn't think you knew big words like cardiovascular!" she said rather loudly so the man would think they were actually playing a game. Then she spelled: I-KNOW-BUT-THIS-GUY-SEEMS-AS-MUSCULAR-AS-U-SO-U-MIGHT-NOT-ACTUALLY-HAVE-A-CHANCE. I'M-JUST-WORRIED-ABOUT-U.

Sonic looked at her with hurt and understanding in his eyes.

OK-AMES-JUST-DONT-LET-HIM-GO-TOO-FAR..

DON'T-WORRY-I-WONT. Suddenly, she removed all the pieces from the board. "This game is boring, lets watch tv." she said. Sonic agreed and changed the channel. Suddenly, he saw something move towards the window and instinctively, he turned his head towards the direction. "Hmm. I thought I saw something." he said quietly so that only he and Amy could hear. "Sometimes, he comes here to make sure I don't say anything." she said. Sonic growled and his fur rose a little bit. "SONIC calm down" she whispered a little loudly. He nodded and resumed watching tv. After a while he picked her up and took her to bed. He wrapped his arms protectively around Amy and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Ames, I'm gonna find a way to get you out of your situation." She nodded and slowly went to sleep


	8. Enough is Enough

After that surprisingly restful night, Amy woke up to see that Sonic had woken up before her. She could smell..."BACON!"Amy yelled as she ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Sonic laughed when he saw her. Her hair was messed up in a totally cute way, she was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt with a giant heart and a peace sign right in the middle. Her bottoms were black with cute little peace signs and bunnies on it. She looked completely adorable! Sonic just couldn't resist going over to the girl and hugging her. "You are so cute when you wake up" he said giving her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled. Sonic walked over to the stove and stocked up a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and sausages. He brought her a glass of juice and watched her eat. When she finished she went to her room to get dressed. She came down wearing brown sunglasses, a black shirt, regular colored ripped skinny jeans, and black stilettos. "Wow you look hot." Sonic said. Amy smiled and kissed him very passionatley. Sonic pulled away and growled. "What?" Amy asked, slightly frightened. "You dressed up this sexily, and I can't even keep it to myself." he said. Amy smiled a little bit and said, "He won't get anywhere with me today." she said reassuringly. She gave him a little hug and another kiss, before she reluctantly left the house.

(2 hours later)

Amy had endured enough torture from this guy. "Ok, I think it's time for me to go now." she said.

"Oh, no. Today, we're going all the way." He said as he reached for her shirt.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She said. She screamed and ran out of his house. She ran as fast as she could to get away from the man. She ran even faster than she did when she was chasing Sonic. She ran as fast as she could to get away from that demented person. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was coming. He wasn't. She could hear wolf-whistles from guys on the street as she ran toward Sonic and her house. She burst threw the door and ran into their room. Sonic looked up ran up to her he held her in his arms. "What? What happened?" he asked. Still panting, she explained, "He tried to have sex with me.." she said. "WHAT?" he yelled. His fur turned a deep shade of blue. His pupils went away until you could only see white. His fur rose and his rage began to blare. "SONIC! SONIC CALM DOWN! PLEASE!" she pleaded. "NO AMES, IT'S TIME TO GET RID OF THIS GUY ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic, Sonic, please.." she said. She kissed him on his lips and cupped his face in her hands. She brought their faces closer until they couldn't be brought any closer. Sonic started to calm down, and felt him returning to his normal self. He fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Amy. Finally, they broke apart. "I'm sorry for overreacting Ames.." he said. Amy just hugged him and brought him closer. "It's ok Sonic, I would have done the same thing." she comforted. "Hey, you wanna go to the kareoke party at Rouge's tomorrow? **(A/N: sorry! I just had to add that!) **"yea, but I think you'll have to keep constant tabs on me Sonic, since I ran away from him today." she said. "Don't worry, Ames, you know I will. Hey, let's get our minds off of this and go to a movie." he suggested. "OK!" she said. So they went to a movie.


	9. It's time

"Ok, who would like to go next?" Knuckles asked.  
"I'll go." Amy said. She walked onto the stage and was about to start singing. Suddenly, the man walked through right when she was about to start. She gulped. 'Now or never' she thought. The piano started, and a violin and viola was heard as she closed her eyes and started..

_Story of my life, searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul, cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company _

She opened her eyes and looked at Sonic

_He's more than a man, and this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I unhappy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

She opened her eyes and you could see they were getting a little watery.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_,

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

She closed her eyes again and continued,_  
_

_I don't wanna be_

She opened

**_ a murderer_**

The music played by itself for a while and gasps were heard as she went on.

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

She started walking off the stage toward the man and Sonic.

_A kiss up on my cheek, as he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I unhappy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

She reached them now as was looking deep into the man's eyes

_I don't wanna do this anymore!_

_I don't wanna be the reason why,_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

Her tears were running down her beautiful face now

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore!_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

She pointed at him _  
_

**_ a murderer_**

She then started pointing simultaneously between her and Sonic

(both)

_Our love, _

(Sonic)

_his trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to his head!_

_Get it over with.._

_I don't wanna do this... _

She walked over to Sonic and hugged him softly.

_Anymore, more_

He hugged her back and kissed her softly on her forehead

_Noo..._

_Anymore._

She then left his embrace and walked over to the man, with pure hatred in her eyes and her tears gushing now.

**_And I don't wanna do this anymore!_**

**_I don't wanna be the reason why,_**

**_And every time I walk out the door_**

**_I see him die a little more inside._**

**_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore!_**

**_I don't wanna take away his life,_**

**_I don't wanna_**

**_ be a murderer_**

_A murderer, no no no_

_Yeah_

The song ended and Amy said. "It's done. I'm not hurting Sonic **_ANYMORE_**." She said and turned around. She took a step toward Sonic, but the man grabbed her and put her into a choke-hold.

"ONE MOVE, AND SHE'S GONE!"

**Disclaimer: OOh! cliffhanger! Wonder what's gonna happen!**


	10. FINALLY!

Everyone gasped. They all looked at Amy. They expected to see her with a shocked or frightened face. But her facial expression just shocked them. She had a look of pure anger and hatred. She felt all the stress and anger that she had for that month finally burst out. So she slowly turned around in his arms and kneed him **deep** in his... well the place where the grass doesn't grow and the sun doesn't shine.

"YOW!" he screamed. But Amy didn't care. Her color slowly changed to a black just like Sonic's did in Sonic x. Her pupils faded away and her voice had an evil tone to it. "You've crossed the line." Was all she said before she held him in a choke-hold. Sonic's color changed to the way Amy's was also, for he had to deal with the fact that his girlfriend was being feeled on and given neck-kissed by another guy that she didn't even like. BY FORCE. So, he let his anger out. And this time, no one stopped him. Sonic punched the man straight on in his face. His nose bled as Amy dropped him and kicked him in his nuts a second time. It was very obvious that the man was in some serious pain, but that didn't stop them. Amy gave him multiple blows straight to his face while Sonic punched him in his stomach. Then, Amy kicked him up into the air and Sonic punched him down. A crack was heard as they slowly regained their calmness and normality. The man's nose, arm, ... manhood, and legs were broken as he lay there in a bunch. Dead.

"SONIC, AMY, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Knuckles yelled as he walked over to the man and examined him. 'Yup, he's dead.. not even the Master Emerald could bring him back..' he thought.

"This guy was harrassing and trying to rape Amy for a while until it got to the point that she couldn't take it anymore, she sung about it, and we killed him." Sonic replied calmly.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAD TO KILL THE GUY! AND THAT HARSHLY TOO!" Knuckles yelled.

"He was on death role but escaped Knuckles." Amy replied.

"Well, that's good enough for me." Rouge said. The others just nodded, shocked at what just happened. Knuckles was about to reply, but just gave it up. "Ok." he said. So they continued their party, until everyone left.

(Later at Sonic and Amy's House)

It was 10:50, and Sonic and Amy were getting ready to fall asleep. "It's so great to know that I don't have to worry about that bastard anymore." she said. Sonic nodded his head, agreeing. "I know. It was annoying to not be able to have you to myself." he replied. Amy giggled. "Well you do now.." she said before kissing him softly and laying her head on the pillow. "Damn right I do." he said, causing Amy to laugh. "I love you Sonic.." she said before falling asleep. But before she did, she heard Sonic smile and say, "I love you too Ames."


End file.
